Mikeys gone
by Pistachio lover
Summary: Mike has Changed... not in a good way either... and its all our fault... sorry baby bro just, please come back to us, this ain't you. - -Raph
1. Close Calls

I DON'T OWN TMNT!

CHING! The sound of metal hitting metal, and wood , was the only thing you could hear in the old abandoned alley way, well that and the annoying comments and yells from Mikey!

"That the best you got? C'mon I've had worst beat downs by my cat!" Yelled Mike, nearly dodging what would have been a stab in the torso.

"Man I would have to fight about 3 hours with you dudes just to break a sweat!" The 5 foot ninja fell one by one as Mike semi gracefully swung his nunchucks at them.

As they fell Mikey did a little victory dance, "Michelangelo does it again! What can I say? You can only expect excellence from THE BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!"

Little did Mike know that there was a foot ninja swiftly sneaking up on him, sword raised, the ninja charged at Mikey and swung his sword aiming towards Mike's throat.

Mike turned to late and waited for pain, lucky Raphael had been keeping an eye out for him (as usual) and saw what was about to happen. He quickly threw his sai at the sword that was making its way towards his baby brothers throat.

Upon hearing the ching of metal in front of his face and not feeling searing pain Mike opened his eyes, chuckled and flung his nunchucks at the foot in front of him ,taking the foot ninja down on impact.

"Heh! Thanks Raph!" The only response Mike got was a grunt. "I...Will take that as a your very welcome Mike!" Mikey said as he went to his next opponent, making fun of him as well.

As Mikey kept making fun of this one ninja, three were sneaking up on him! Don saw this time and quickly finished off his 3 foot ninja, swinging his bo staff at a record breaking speed, after this he charged towards the 3 sneaking up on Mikey and knocked them all out the same way as well.

Mikey did not even notice what had happened, he was to busy taunting the same ninja!

Meanwhile a foot ninja on the roof was aiming a bow at Mikey!

This time Leo saw, he took out the five foot around him and ran jumped (doing a impressive flip in the air) and caught the arrow that would have made a clean shot in the back of Mikes head!

"Woo! Thanks bro!" Said Mike finally taking out the foot ninja in front of him.

"MIKE LOOK OUT! He's shooting another!"

"Huh?- whoa?!" An arrow came through grazing Mike's shoulder. "Ah!" Mike instinctively put his hand over the wound.

"MIKE are you alright?!" Yelled Leo.

"Y-yea bro! I'm good! Go help Raph!" Mikey said seeing Raph getting over run with foot ninja. Leo looked behind him and nodded then ran towards the main fight.

"Alright tough guy,lets go!" Mikey said as he jumped up and started climbing the fire escape to the lone foot ninja on the rooftop.

With one swing the ninja was out cold. "That'll teach ya!"

A few minutes later the fight was done and the 4 turtles were safely back in the sewers and in there lair.

"Man is it just me or is the foot getting easier and easier to beat?" Asked Mikey as he and his bro.s all entered the kitchen and sat at the table waiting for a call back to say there pizza was done and they could pick it up.

"Mikey, are you crazy?! You almost got killed three times! THREE! If it wasn't for Raph,Don and me you would have been! All you did was taunt them and make them even more angry!" Yelled Leo looking as if he could flip the table and strangle Mike himself.

"W-wha? Leo I-"

"Mike I wouldn't deny it ,ya acted like a complete numb skull out there tonight." Said Raph, arms crossed.

Mike looked down then at Donnie with a questioning stare.

"Huh... sorry Mikey but I agree with Raph and Leo on this one. You just need to not joke around as much in a fight. It's going to get you hurt or worse!" Said Don, he hated seeing Mikey so...betrayed looking, but this was for his own good, he needed to hear this.

"Plus one of us could get hurt protecting you to ,Mikey, I know you don't want that. You just need to grow up! Your jokes might be the death of you and if one of us goes down we all go down." Added Leo.

"He's right Mikey, just... grow up, enough is enough." Don said looking down.

"It's for da best bro. We don't wanna see ya get hurt." Said Raph in an actual soft voice.

Mike was almost in tears now, "I- uh yea bro' s I understand... I'll try harder on...that." Mikey said with a fake smile that came out like a pained grin.

"Um...well I'm going to turn in for the night guys." Said Mike voice cracking.

His older brothers looked at each other Leo shrugged, he was still mad that Mikey didn't take the fight seriously.

"Aren't you going to wait for the pizza?" Asked Don.

"Uh ...nah I'm not that Hungry."

Raph and Don could both hear the clear strain in Mike's voice, he was trying so hard not to cry.

"Just don't be late for morning training Mikey." Said Leo in a harsh voice.

"Mhm" With that Mike quickly went up the stairs to his room and shut his door quietly.

"Leo what the shell?" Said Raph.

"What?"

"Leo he was nearly crying!" Said Don, cutting in.

"Guys he needs to learn." Raph grunted and went to his punching bag.

Don sighed and went to his lab, the phone rang and shortly Leo left for the pizza.

Meanwhile Mike laid in his bed, cuddled up in blankets, and holding a pillow close, sobbing.


	2. Decisions

DON'T OWN EM!

Mikes P.O.V-

'What did I do wrong?'

Mike sniflled

'I mean... huh... I guess I did come to alot of close calls tonight. But t-they said they wanted me to grow up altogether!'

Mike let a few more tears go

'They just want me to change completely! I guess I could try more... if they really want me to change...I will... if it makes them happy.

Jeez... Leo was right I could have gotten someone hurt tonight... what if Raph had been to distracted and the foot snuck up on him?

Apparently Don helped me to! I didn't even know it!

L-leo could have gotten hurt to... he jumped right in front of me and caught that arrow! I-If he hadn't caught it right... he could have died!

I-It would have been all my fault!

Oh shell all three of my bro' s could have been killed... it would have been a-all my fault!

No...no! I do have to change, for the better... I have to train, be responsible, I have to grow up.'

Mikey wiped all his tears away.

'I won't ever let you down again bro' s.'

Mike got up and set his alarm to 5:00.

'If I'm going to change I'm going to have to work harder in the dojo, this will give me plenty of time to train by myself before training.'

As Mike was about to lay down again he felt a stinging in his left shoulder.

"Wha?" Mike looked down and saw a pretty good size cut with dry blood around it.

Mikey sighed, got up and quietly snuck to the bathroom, where he then washed his cut and wrapped it up tight.

'There, man I gotta get some rest if I'm going to get a good training in the morning.'

Mike quickly made it back to his room and went to sleep.

Don' s P.O.V-

'Jeez... I hope Mike is ok, I mean we weren't... to harsh... at least I don't think so!

Huh... I don't know.. he clearly was trying not to cry in front of us, Leo went a little far I mean I know the guy is trying to be a good leader but he has to remember to be a good big brother to.

Mike needed to hear that though, it's for the best, besides he won't do anything about it ,as usual, typical Mikey.'

Donatello smiled and shook his head working on his latest project. (The toaster...again.)

Raph' s P.O.V-

'Poor Mike... I know the little numbskull almost got killed more than once tonight but...I think we went a little to far, we made him ... if it keeps him from getting killed in a fight then... it's for the best.'

Raph kept punching away at his punching bag.

Leo's P.O.V-

'Was I harsh? Sure! Maybe a little over board but none the less. I would give myself a A+ for making a responsible choice of telling Mike what needs to be done.

I would probably get a C on being a good brother though, I could have sat down and had a talk with him about it but... huh didn't occur at the moment.

It doesn't matter it's not going to change anything he's just going to go right back to being immature.'

Leo shook his head and went back to meditating.


	3. Changing in the Process

**DON'T OWN TMNT! (Please take note that this is supposed to be during the 2003 tmnt series when Leo is going through that whole ' crazy harsh leader' thing.) ...thx!**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Click. 'Ugh maybe I should set it to like...5:30? No... I gotta get up. I can't hold this off, I'll never be a better ninja if I do.'

Getting up Mike quickly put his mask on and tied the knot, he then grabbed his nunchucks and headed quietly towards the dojo.

When inside he shut the rice paper doors and started warm up katas, he did this for a good 30 minutes, collecting his thoughts.

After this he began a pretty fierce training time that lasted till everyone came in for actual (11:00am) training time!

"**Michelangelo**?"

*3 hours earlier*

Leo stood up, stretching and yawned.

As he walked past his bros rooms he heard all the usual sleeping habits of each, passing Raphs room LOUD snoring could be heard, passing Don' s only a small snore could be heard, and passing by Mike's was the usual murmuring to himself- Leo stopped.

"Hmm?" Leo quietly opened Mikeys door, not seeing Mike in his bed careful not to step on any stray action figures, Leo wandered into the messy room.

Upon not seeing Mike anywhere Leo exited the room ,as soon as he did though he felt a presence.

Leo looked behind him quickly ,meeting face to face with Donatello.

"Uh, hey Donny."

Don looked at him weird then nodded his head towards Mike's door as If asking where the youngest turtle was.

"Oh...not sure yet. I haven't been down stairs yet...should we wake Raph up?" Leo asked.

"Ugh...I don't know it's... 8:05! Yea I guess we should it's not like he's going to wake up himself any time soon." Don said sighing.

10 minutes of risking there life to wake Raph up later...

"Was it really necessary to punch me in the face?!" Don said as he rubbed his now throbbing jaw.

"Hey maybe next time you guys should just let me wake up on my ow-"

"SSHHH! Do you hear that?" Leo said,interrupting Raph completely.

"Yea! I hear my fist breaking your-"

"SSSSHHHH! Raph seriously! Listen! Someone's in the dojo." Sure enough someone was, a soft punching could be heard.

"What the shell?" Said Raph. "Who's in the dojo...masta splinta?"

"I think it's Mikey." Said Don.

"Psh, Mike? Him even being up right now would be a miracle let alone training on his own time." Raph remarked.

"Raph it has to be Mikey! He wasn't in his bed when I checked on him and Master Splinter always meditates in the morning." Said Leo, crossing his arms.

"Well how about we go see who is in the dojo so we don't have to keep guessing." Said Don, not wanting a early morning fight.

"Uh yea... good idea Donny." Leo rubbed the back of his neck feeling stupid. Raph just grunted.

As the 3 older turtles neared the dojo the punching got louder and they could hear grunts every third or fourth punch.

As Leo was about to pull the door open the three brothers looked at each other then with one shove Leo slid the door over.

Upon doing so they were meet with an image that was very rare, Mikey was punching away at Raphs punching bag with a look of thoughtfulness and anger on his face.

As a few minutes of silence carried on Leo finally spoke. "Uh. Mikey? Why are up so early? ... And training!"

"What I can't get up and train early?" Asked Mike, still pounding away.

"No,no! It's not that... I just... um it's just not like you to do that." Leo said.

"Huh... well expect it alot now." Said Mike, he then turned and took 2 throwing stars from his secret pocket in his belt and threw them at the practice dummy.

Leo, Don and Raph all held a gasp as one of the stars hit the head perfectly and the other hit its chest perfectly.

"Now can I please be alone? Actual training starts soon."

"Yea sure...sure." Leo said as he shut the door back and they all walked to the kitchen.

As soon as they entered the kitchen Raph started asking questions. "What. Da. Shell. Is wrong wit Mikey?"

"I-I don't know! Do you think he took our little talk seriously?" Asked Don.

"I think he actually did, this is-"

"Not right? Weird? Totally not Mike?" Asked Raph cutting Leo off.

"No Raph, this is kind of good." Leo just got blank shocked stares by saying this.

"Leo are you serious?Do you hear yourself right now?" Don asked.

"I know it's weird but did you see his precision with those throwing star's? Maybe this isn't all bad."

"Leo, he's ya little bro, the one were supposed to protect from anything!" Yelled Raph.

"Raph! If we don't bother him and let him focus were saving him by letting him save himself! Don't you see! He's finally focused, he's going to be a great fighter."

"HE ALREADY WAS A GOOD FIGHTER! Leo, didja see his face?! He was angry, when is Mike ever mad?! I mean c'mon!" Yep, Raph was defiantly shouting now.

"Look Leo I am happy to see Mikey focused, I am really. But not like this. This Isn't him, that's not Mikey." Said Don calmly.

"Guys I think your taking all this way to seriously."

"LOOK LEO. lately you have been WWWAAAYYY more up tight about our training and everything, and I respect that and all but please don't forget that we are family to." Said Don.

"Huh... I know Don ,but I'm doing this family a favor and making sure no one gets hurt! I am trying to-"

"My son's. It is time for morning training." As Splinter said this all his sons looked down in a bit of shame.

"Yes sensei." They all said together.

With that they all headed to the dojo, Master Splinter had not been informed about Mikey yet but as he opened the door and saw Mikey doing very complex katas he didn't have to be, he figured it out just by looking at him.

Mikey was sweating and panting and just looked plain exhausted as he did the most recently taught Kata, which he had struggled on for a week now.

"Michelangelo?"


	4. Training Time

**I DONT OWN TMNT.**

Master Splinter was at a loss for words, he had not ever seen Michelangelo in this kind of state.

Angry, sad, desperate, and determined all in one, it was never a good mix. "My son, how long have you been... training?"

It was obvious that Mikey had been training for quite a while, he looked exhausted.

"Not long, Sensei."

Master Splinter gave Mikey a sad look, "Very well, let us begin with warm up katas."

With that all 4 turtles got in there regular spots and started doing there choice of katas.

Although Mike started doing the newest and hardest katas right off instead of his usual easy ones.

Don and Raph looked at each other worridly, Leo did not even glance once at Mikey.

Master Splinter gave Mikey a look of concern 'So much anger, why my son?', 15 minutes later it was sparring time.

"Raphael you will spar with Michelangelo, Leonardo you with Donatello. Begin." Master Splinter said. 'Hopefully Michelangelo will control this...anger, if not then Raphael will surely be able to understand and know how to fight it.'

As Don and Leo dodged and swung at each other skillfully, Raph and Mikey were engaged in an all out battle.

"So, egh, Mike what's up wit you? Bad day?" Mike frowned, "No Raph,I just got a wake up call."

Raph was shocked by this, "What do you mean by th- Wha!" Raph dodged the attempted swing at the head by Mikey.

"Jeez! Take mah head off why don't ya?!"

Mike just gritted his teeth and swung more.

"Ah, so it's that kinda fight eh? Alright then, fine!" Raph dodged the on coming attacks quickly, then swung, his fist meet Mike's shoulder, hard.

Yet Mikey did not flinch at all ,instead he just kept swinging.

Raph was getting over whelmed now, "Mikey calm it down will ya!"

Right then Mikey got a lucky shot and hit Raph in the face drawing some blood.

"Gggrrr lucky shot, goofball." Said Raph quickly wiping the blood off, Mike didn't flinch in fact he looked mad, blinding mad.

"Wha? Mikey calm down bro!" Raph had seen this look before mostly from himself and rarely Leo, Mike was seeing red.

By now Don and Leo had stopped sparring and were on the side lines with Master Splinter, ready to jump in anytime.

"Mike don't do somthin' I would do!" Raph yelled, it was the only way to get through.

"Raph! Do you want help?"

"Nah Don I got dis!"

'What usually gets me to stop? ...oh...yea, that, hope dis works!' Raph then put his arms out and let Mikey punch him in the face, hard.

Raph fell to the ground then looked up, Mike was raising his nunchuck for the final hit.

"MIKEY BRO!" Raph shouted in one last attempt, Leo and Don where running towards them now.

Mikey lowered his weapons and looked at Raph, tears started to form. "Raph? What? I'm...I'm sorry."

Leo and Don grabbed Mikey's arms and held him back, not knowing what had happened yet, "Mikey! STOP!" Shouted Don.

Mike looked down, "Already did."

"Oh, uh...yea I knew that." Don said as he said this he noticed the gauze on Mikey's arm. 'Hm? Did he get injured last night?' Thought Don.

"Mikey what the shell happened?! You could have hurt Raph bad!" Leo said helping Raph up.

Mikey looked panicked, "Look I let him hit me, had to snap him outta it." Said Raph.

"No, it's my fault. I still hit him, I'm sorry bro. Won't happen to you next time." Mikey said, he then went over to Master Splinter.

"Sorry about all this sensei, I got caught in the moment, I know that's not an acceptable excuse as to what I just did but... I'm sorry...may I be excused?"

Splinter nodded and mikey quickly left.

When Mike reached his room he shut his door and locked it he then he sat on his bed and stared ahead.

'Great freakin start genius, shell I have to watch my freakin temper! Stupid, stupid STUPID!' Mike's fist were clenched now.

'So STUPID! Raph took up for me to, he-he'

"AAAHHH!"

Mike got up and flipped his nightstand and small dresser over.

He then sat down on his bed again. 'I let them down by trying not to...what the shell am I going to do?!...next time I'm angry or well, anything! I got to find another way to filter it through. Geez I sound like Raph... but I gatta!'

Mike then felt a dull pain in his right shoulder, he saw a bump start to form. 'Ah well makes me look tougher.'

He then layed down and thought about all he had done for his bro' s in the past.

'Sorry bros...wasn't there before but I swear I will be from now on. Just gotta work harder.'

Meanwhile...

"My son's please sit, Raphael can please explain what happened."

"Masta Splinta it really wasn't Mike's fault! He was angry, about what is anyone's guess, but he was sensei!" Raph exclaimed.

Master Splinter sighed. "He seemed troubled when we entered. We must help Michelangelo ,I fear if we do not he will continue on this destructive path."

"Master Splinter no offense but is this entirely bad?" Said Leo in a monotone voice.

Master Splinter was utterly shocked by this statement.

"Explain."

"Well I mean he is focused now! He was doing extremely difficult katas perfectly during warm up."

"Gah! Leo! I can't believe you! Can't you see?! This ain't Mikey! He was angry, my kind of angry! Doesn't that bother ya?!" Raph shouted.

"It's not like I want him to be miserable Raph! He hit you and could have done worse! I know it's not all good but I just wonder if this is all bad!"

"Well get a clue fearless cuz YOU-"

"Enough."

Raph and Leo looked up in shock then looked away quickly. "Sorry sensei."

"It is alright, Leonardo I understand where you are getting at ,Michaelangelo is very focused but I'm afraid it's an obsessive kind of focus."

Leo looked down he just didn't understand was no one looking at the big picture? Mikey could now protect himself from any attack! No one would have to risk there life for him, or at least not as much!

"So what are we going to do sensei?" Asked Don.

"We need to let Michaelangelo open back up to us. Does anyone know why he would act up like this?"

As Splinter said this Don flashed back to the night before. "We told him to grow up." Don said in a trance.

"Donatello?" "Yes, last night we told him to grow up. We were scolding him for coming across alot of close calls during the fight with the PD' s."

"I see, very well then I assume you all know that it was not right for you to scold Michaelangelo, yes?"

"Yes sensei."

"Good. Please my son's understand that Michaelangelo is very angry and guilt bound. Take this in mind when you talk to him. Be patient."

"Hai sensei."

"You are excused now my son's."

The three mutant turtles got up all going there seperate directions leaving Splinter to meditate.


	5. Rage

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT.**

'It has been a long 2 weeks, I am trying to be a better fighter and everything but my brothers aren't taking it well.

I just don't understand, they wanted me to change! They wanted me to grow up, and I did but now they say stuff like, 'Mike what's wrong wit ya?' Or 'Mikey please stop this.'

Heck even Master Splinter has told me to relax on the training! Apparently I'm 'over working myself.'

I just don't understand I try to be what they want me to be but then they change there freakin' minds!

It makes me so angry ,but I know even though they think this is bad it isent, I know it's not.

If I'm doing this to protect my brothers how could it be?!

Leo used to back me up, when I started all this he would defend me, now he has joined there side and officially worried with them.'

Mikey stopped writing for a moment and rolled his eyes flashing back on only about half an hour ago.

His family had cornered him in the dojo while he was training and they asked him to talk with them in the living area.

He denied at first but the looks his family was giving him said he didn't really have a choice in the matter, so he went.

He sat on the lone chair beside the t.v. sets ,everyone else seemed to circle around him.

As soon as they were all seated they started asking questions.

Like 'Is this about the scolding after the fight 2 weeks ago?' (Leo.) And, 'My son you are concerning us, please tell us what has brought this all on. We only want to help.' (Splinter) and 'Mikey please we really can help, you can tell us anything!' (Don) and of course the occasional 'Don't be a bonehead' (Raph)

"Look guys, it's nothing! Just forget it! Is it so bad that I choose to grow up!?" He didn't really mean to snap that bad but he couldn't take it back so he kept going.

"Guys I'm fine! Gah!" He then got up, stormed to his room, slammed his door and locked it. He could hear his family calling his name but he didn't look back, and now here he was writing in his journal. Yay.

'I don't even know why I'm writing in this stupid journal right now to be honest, I guess it's the only thing on my side.' Mikey closed the old tattered note book and hid it in his drawer under all the junk it held inside.

'6:00 already? Ugh great time for training.' Mike trudged out of his room and to the dojo, ever sense the mishap 2 weeks ago with sparring with Raph Mikey had been terrified that it would happen again.

Although tonight he was determined to do his best yet still keep his temper in check he had a few techniques he was set on trying out.

"My son's tonight's training we shall have a meditation practice instead."

Mikey was outraged by this statement. "But Master Splinter! You said at this morning's practice that we would spar."

"Yes, I know Michaelangelo but a meditation session is long overdue."

"But sensei!"

Master Splinters brow furrowed, "Michelangelo that is enough we will do sparring sessions in the morning."

"Huh... yes sensei but I had this really cool idea and- could we just spar you said we could!" Mikey was getting angry, and fast.

"Michaelangelo! No means no. Now please go join your brothers on the mats."

Mikey tried to blink the incoming rage away but he couldn't, everything was happening so fast..."NO!" Mikeys eyes widened as he realized what he had said and who he had said it to.

'I gotta get out of here.'

Mikey was running, running fast. That much he was aware of.

The red was slowly draining out of his vision ,5 minutes later he had total recollection about what had happened.

"Awww man! What was I thinking?! Stupid, stupid, STUPID! AAAHHH!" A bone crushing, sound could be heard in the lone tunnel.

Mikey brought his broken and now bleeding hand up and studied it.

'Great, Don is going to have one shell of a hayday when he sees this!'

Minutes passed and Mikeys hand was throbbing, 'I deserve this, I truly do. I yelled at Splinter and told him...no! Ooohhh lectures, flips, meditation oh my!'

It was now 9:00 and Mike had not moved from his place in the abandoned tunnel.

He had no idea what part of the sewers he was in, he knew he had ran ALOT but that was it.

He sighed, "I should go back..." Mike said to no one in particular as he got up.

He then looked up and through the sewer plate cracks, he saw a beautiful full moon.

"Then again...I could get some fresh air... jump to the nearest block corner... no if I get caught in a fight I'll...get...to spar...hmm." Mikey smiled to himself and climbed the ladder leading to topside.

Moments later he was jumping roofs and actually looking for PD' S!

After about 10 minutes he found a fight a group of about 7 purple dragons were cornering a kid in there teens who was shaking and shielding there face.

'Jjuusstt what I was lookin for.' Mike chuckled and jumped down the fire escape to the thugs, he did a mid air round house kick and took two out.

"Look! It's one of da turtles! Ain't dat da stupid one?"

Any technique Mikey had planned was now out, he only saw red and within seconds all the wack bags were taken out.

Mikey snapped back afterwards and found that his hand looked worse than before, he could see white sticking out.

Mike looked about him, he was standing in the middle of a bloody mess, he gagged a bit.

'Please say I didn't kill them... Mike checked the pulse of one closest to him he got a very weak one. ' Thank shell.'

At that moment he saw blue and red reflecting off the ally way walls, he heard sirens as well.

'Time to go.'

Mikey slid unnoticed into the sewers and quickly made it back home, upon reaching the lair entrance Mikey was hesitant on going in.

It was now midnight, Mikey was amazed that the time had flew by, but was also grateful.

'Hopefully no one will be up.' As he landed on the second level and passed the lab he couldn't help but smile, he had sneaked in undetected that was until he heard Don quietly call his name.

"Uh, hey Don."

All he in reply was a frown. "That's it? You disappear for almost 6 hours and that's all you say to me?! Mikey we were worried sick!" Don said as he dragged Mikey to his lab so no one would hear.

"What do you want me to do Don I-" Mike cringed his hand was hurting so badly , the cringe didn't go unnoticed either Don was automatically concerned.

"Mikey wha-" Don turned his lab light on and saw that Mikey was a bloody mess, his hand looked severely infected.

"M-Mikey! What the shell happened?!" Don was already getting medical supplies out.

"I just got caught up in a fight is all. Wrong place wrong time." Mike lied.

"You went topside?! Mikey you could have been killed! Your hand is severely broken it's going to have to have work done, jeez Mikey I can understand the bruises and cuts but your hand got mangled! What the shell did they do to it?!" Don asked.

At that time Leo and Raph also entered.

'Ggrreeaatt timing.' Mike thought rolling his eyes.

"Mike? What da shell where you thinkin'? You know we've been lookin' everywhere for ya and- wha happened to ya?!" Raph screamed.

Leo's eyes widened, "Mikey, your hand!"

"I know I was just asking him what happened to it. As for his cuts and bruises he got those from a purple Dragon fight." Don said, shaking his head as he cleaned Mikeys mangled hand.

"You went to the surface alone?! Mikey! You could have been killed!" Leo was shouting now.

"Before we lecture him, Mikey please explain what the shell happened to your hand. Did they smash it or ...what?" Don asked.

"Huh... I DID IT!"

His brothers eyes widened.

"I got mad punched a wall hard and fought them with it to."

"Mikey that's insane! Were you just sitting out in the open when they attacked you to?! I wouldn't be surprised!" Leo yelled,furious that Mikey could be so careless.

"NO LEO! I WENT UP TO THEM!I PICKED THE FIGHT! NOW SHUT THE-" Mike held his ribcage area in pain.

"...Mikey?"

"I'm fine..gah... can I go now Don?"

"Not just yet I'm still wrapping your hand... um are you ok?"

"Ye-yea I'm fine Donny, everything just hurts." Mike half lied.

"I know Mike, after this I'm going to give you some pain med.s ,Ishould have gave them to you earlier, sorry."

"Its alright."

"Well it isent all bad now you can't go lock ya self in ya room and ignore us!" Raph growled.

Mike groaned, "Ggrreeaatt."

"Mikey, bro, this isent like you! You don't just blow off practice then go break ya hand and beat thugs up! What's wrong wit ya?" Raph asked getting frustrated.

Mikey why do you not want to talk to us? Your so angry, we just want to help. Your scaring us." Leo said.

"Ugh, Leo! Guys! I'm fine,really, maybe I just wanted to change!" Mike yelled.

"Mikey the way you 'changed' isent healthy what so ever! Your obsessed with this 'change'!" Raph shouted.

"Well... Don's done so I think I'm just ganna go."

"Michaelangelo don't you dare leave! You ditched training, yelled and said no to Splinter and now you come in injured barely explain what happened and go to bed?! No." Leo was officially in fearless leader mode now.

"I explained ,alright! I'm beat and I'm going to bed, good night!" Mike stormed off towards his room, once inside he collapsed on him bed holding his side.

'I knew it was broken ribs when that stupid thug got a lucky shot! I should probably tell Don...no way in shell I'm doing that now though...tomorrow.' With that Mike went to sleep.

"Huh...well Imma go to bed guys ain't ganna do no good stayin' up for nothin'." Raph sighed and left.

As soon as he was gone Leo asked "So Donny, was he angry, or anything when you caught him?"

Don sighed, "In all honesty Leo if I hadn't dragged him to my lab I wouldn't have known he was injured! He was going to hide it from us! Or attempt to anyways... there was no way in shell he was going to with that hand."

Leo cringed a bit, the image of Mikeys hand stuck to him.

"Huh. Don we have to figure this out, Mikey can't keep doing this."

Don gave Leo a sad smile, "Well at least your on our side now."

Leo rubbed the back of his neck, "Should have been the whole time. He is so different now, he gets angry over little things and he's a perfectionist and-"

"He's everything the old Mikey wasn't." Don finished.

"Yea...we'll figure something out, we have to... good night Don."

"Night Leo."


	6. What Almost Was

**I DON'T OWN TMNT.**

Dear brothers and sensei,

I hope what I'm about to do restores or adds what very little pride and honor I have to my name. I also have high hopes that my plans will work out according to plan and that you will all be safe. Sadly this plan of mine mostly likely won't end well for me, but it will end our war or a least one of them anyways. Please don't come looking for me, I am long gone now, if all works out I will be home soon. If it doesn't work out then I would just like to thank you all for being such a good family and team. You guys are amazing. Leo you keep it up fearless leader! You were already doing great. Raph ya hothead, at least try to listen to what Leo says! Donny please at least keep the coffee limit to a minimum, 7 cups max! Sensei, from taking my first steps to learning round house kicks you have always been there for me and for that I thank you. It has been an honour being both your son and student.  
Take care dude's -Mikey

Leo's hands shook as he read the last sentence of the letter that they had found on the kitchen table after night practice. (6:00)

'He left?! I just saw him though, course it has been half an hour. He said he was beat an heading in early though!' Leo looked up and saw the look of anguish and concern on everyone's face even Master Splinter looked torn.

Leo couldn't take it, someone had to step it up and it had to be him, he was the leader after all.

"Alright guys, we know he has been gone for a while since practice ended an hour and a half ago.

Don will you and Raph please go search Mike's room?"

"Why? Leo we know he is gone." Said Don.

"No,no it's not that. He could have left a clue as to which one of our enemy's he is after."

Raph then spoke, "Its a no brainer fearless! He went after Shredder!"

"Ah but remember Raph, bishop has been attacking us more then Shredder and Bishop always attacks Mikey."

Raph looked down in thought, "Huh... what will you do?"

"I'm going out to look for him, you guys can go through his room fast then if you get anything I'll have a lead and we can meet there. Sound good?"

"Grr... yea jist go find em fearless." Leo gave him a sad smile then looked at Don.

"Lets do this fast guys, Mikey was slow during training today in fact he was supposed to be resting all day!"

Leo gave a nod and started out the lair but as he ran towards the exit he was stopped short.

"Yes sensei?" Leo said to his Master who was now standing right in front of him, blocking him off completely.

"My son, be careful out there, understood?"

"Yes sensei." Leo said bowing then running away towards topside.

Meanwhile...

"Raph, you found anything yet?" Don said going through Mikeys pictures on his over cluttered desk, hoping to find a illustration of the enemy, perhaps Mike's most hated.

"Nothin yet Donnie." Raph said going through the little desk beside Mike's bed.

Both brothers felt extremely uncomfortable going through Mikey's stuff, privacy was a big thing in the Hamato household er... lairhold, but both of them knew good and well that this could give them a good lead instead of being the dark about the whole situation.

"Don! I found somthin, I think it's a journal er somthin."

Don looked up, "Really? What's the latest date in it?"

Raphs eyes widened, "It dates to today! He must have wrote in it before he left."

Getting up and dusting himself off, Don made his way over, "Read the entry."

"Alright , alright!

...I hate this, I hate myself, I hate everything! I have tried to prove myself many times In training ,when we actually did spar and tonight we have once again meditated!

I understand why though, Sensei is scared, scared that I will hurt one of my brothers again.

I don't blame him though, I'm terrified that I will once again hurt or of them again and I'm terrified by the fact that the only reason I haven't is because I have been keeping my distance from all of them even sensei."

Raph and Don looked at each other speaking with there concerned stares, Raph then read the rest.

"Tonight I have had enough, I feel like my own family is scared of me. I can't take it anymore, so tonight I'm going to prove myself.

I am going to take down the Shredder and if all works out I will come home and feel complete.

If it doesn't work then at least I will die with honor. Wish me luck, here goes nothin."

Raph finished.

"Jeez... the ending sounds like Leo." Said Don, thinking back on the letter just read.

"HUH! Mikey! He went to fight Shredder! We Gatta call Leo!" Don said already dialing Leo's number.

Little did they know that Leo would not have to be called...

Leo jumped rooftop from rooftop it had started to drizzle and was now pouring down , "Come on Mikey where are you?"

Leo was at the last rooftop ,the next one was up way higher than the rest in this part of town... shredders building.

Leo frowned 'I wish I knew what enemy Mike was after...'

Leo was about to retreat back to the next building when he saw a figure in the rain on the side of Shredders building, climbing it!

'Mikey?'

"Mikey? Mike?" Leo called, he then saw a small flash of Orange, he was running towards the figure now.

"MIKEY! Don't you dare! Come back down here!" Leo called, Mike was climbing up the wall!

He was a good ways up to, but as soon as he heard Leo, he fell, "Wha! Mikey?!" Leo watched helplessly as Mike fell a good 4 stories, Mike was struggling to get a hold on the building side.

Just when he was about to hit the rooftop he caught himself, only inches from the ground.

Leo ran towards him, "What the shell were you thinking?!" Leo said angrily checking Mike over, it was pouring now.

"What was I thinking?! You just made me fall 5 stories, Leo!" Mike shouted balling his fists.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to if you had not been climbing it! I mean really Mikey?! What where you thinking! Taking on the shredder alone?! Insane!"

"I wanted to keep you guys safe."

Leo was shocked and strangely even more angry. "Mike, going in solo to shredders headquarters and fighting him is insane! You knew the odds where against you, why would you do this?!"

"I could have done it! I had an advantage Leo! Sneak attack!"

Leo's eyes widened "Mikey even Raph knows that's a bad idea, and he's pretty reckless!"

"WELL I AM SO SORRY LEO!I AM SO SORRY THAT I ACTUALLY TRIED TO FREAKIN' PROTECT YOU AN THE FAMILY!" Mike shouted, but as he did he quickly regretted it, he grabbed his side cringing. This defiantly did not go unnoticed by Leo.

"Mikey are you-"

"Gah! Yes I'm fine!"

"I'm not so sure about that...Mikey, your the baby of the family you shouldn't have to worry about defending for us! Plus you were about to go into Shredders headquarters alone, and also injured!"

"Well maybe I'm tired of not worrying! Maybe I just wanted to prove myself!"

Leo and Mikey just looked at each other like they had not seen each other in years.

"Mikey...I didn't know... you don't have to prove yourself! We know your amazing an that your a great warrior!"

"You never showed that you did."

Leo heard the clear hurt in Mikeys voice.

"Mikey...I am so sorry I had no-"

" Ah the turtles have paid me a visit! How nice."

Leo and Mikey froze and turned around quickly.

"Shredder."

**Man when I wrote the Leo catching Mikey scene I couldn't help but imagine the fight between Raph and Leo in the 2007 movie, just had to put that on here! Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it greatly**!


	7. Final Battle

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

'Great just freakin great! Oh when I get a hold of Mike Imma kill em!' Raph was running down the sewers, his rage growing every block he ran.

Don was following close behind, he was more concerned then mad though.

'It's a good thing I put tracking systems on our shell cells we would have never got a good idea where Leo was, but there's this knot in my stomach and my gut is telling me that something bad is going down.

His signal came from the rooftop beside shredders headquarters and that's the villain Mikey is going after! Huh...if Mike hadn't of been so stupid and left his shell cell home then we would have all been there to get him but nnoo, way to easy!'

The two angry turtles expressions melted into terror and fright, there in front of them was a sight they were never going to be able to forget.

The shredder had Mike by the throat and Leo was on the sidelines bleeding heavily on the ground doing his best to defend himself against some foot ninja.

Raph ran towards Shredder ,throwing his sai at Shredders hand while doing so, and attacked with great force.

Don was stunned for a second but quickly snapped back and ran towards Leo defeating the 7 foot that surrounded his oldest brother.

"Leo?! Bro, are you alright? What happened?" Don asked as he checked Leo's vitals.

"Donny...Don, Mikey he- the Shredder...I wasn't strong enough he got...he got him!" Leo actually had tears in his eyes, Don was shocked.

"Leo, you were strong enough! Defiantly strong enough, and don't worry Raph got Shredder. Mikey is fine."

Leo sighed In relief but cringed in doing so, this didn't go unnoticed by Don.

"Shell... your in pretty bad shape. I gotta get you outta here, or at least out of the fighting zone!" Don exclaimed.

"No Don't, please I want to fight plleeaassee..." At that moment Leo's eyes fluttered close, he was unconscious.

Don quickly dragged Leo away from the center of the fight and to the corner of the rooftop, not to close to the edge but not to far away either.

The moment Don turned around 3 foot ninja were attacking, only then did he realized that he was not only protecting himself but Leo as well!

Meanwhile... on the other side of the rooftop...

Raph grunted, he had bought some time 2 minutes tops by throwing Shredder off the rooftop, he wasn't going to waste his time.

He ran over to Mikey who was struggling to catch his breath.

"Mikey? You aight?"

It took some time but Mike finally answered, "Raphie? Oh no... I messed up didn't I? I'm...I'm sorry, I tried...I tried..." Mikey then blacked out in Raphs arms.

"MIKE?! Mikey? Shell...Alright lil bro I gotcha." Raph then drug Mikey over to the side and fought off the few foot that came towards him.

Then, when everything was actually calming down, things took a turn for the worse.

Shredder appeared, but not alone.

Behind him were Kari, the foot legions, and about 100 foot or so, "aw shell." Said Raph as he looked up from a unconscious Mikey.

Raph looked over at Don, they both knew this was going to be difficult as shell and that the odds were against them but they charged ahead anyways.

Less then 10 minutes later they were down.

Don had done his best he had injured 2 of the foot legions, put a few dents on shredder and took down about 20 foot.

Raph saw red for most of the time, he had taken down 1 foot legion and injured another, he had gave a scratch or two to Kari, banged shredder up mildly, and took about 27 foot down.

Now though, they were both on the ground, ready for the final blow, and as the Shredder brought his hand up to do this a battle cry full of rage could be heard.

Sure enough here came Mike.

**Hope you liked it! Short? Very much so, but rest assured the next chapter will be up very soon! **


	8. It Ain't Over

**I don't own tmnt!**

Rain was coming down hard on the rooftop, yet a great battle carried on, the three older brothers sat hopelessly, unable to get up because of there injures.

They were forced to watch there baby brother fight for not only his life but for there's as well...

He had kicked ,punched and took down all foot ninja first.

Then moved on to the foot legions, swiftly taking the 2 injured foot legions down first then knocking the third one out.

He was now battling Kari. Everything hurt so bad but he moved on quickly, taking advantage of his adrenaline rush.

Everything in the battle was going rather smoothly which scared the brothers, it was like a calm few minutes before a storm hit. Everyone could feel something coming, something bad.

Mike was now hovering over Kari, nunchucks in hand ready to give the final blow but as he lifted his hand a certain someone punched him away.

As Mikey quickly got up he came face to face with Shredder.

He did a quick back flip and began swinging his nunchucks thinking up his next move, unfortunately Shredder had everything well thought out.

Mikey dodged to late as Shredder threw surprise shurekrin at him. 'When does he ever have those?!'

Mikey flinched as he felt the shurekrin dig into his flesh, he quickly pulled the 2 shurekrin out of his shoulder, upon doing so immediate white hot pain took over, he gasped then took a shaky calming breath.

Ignoring the pain completely now Mike got his nunchucks out and glared at Shredder, showing he was not scared.

Shredder stared right back with a deep hatred, then he charged again.

Then Shredder jumped over Mikey and ran towards his brothers pulling his arm back ready to strike.

Mikey ran full force towards them, he stopped short when he heard a cry.

He knew that voice, "LEO! NO!" Mikey cried in despair, all of the sudden all of the rage and anger Mikey had been bottling up through the battle, burst out.

Mikey only saw red as he charged on. Shredder saw this and smirked, he held Leo up. "Pathetic turtles."

"SHUT UP!" Mikey punched Shredder, making him drop Leo.

"Mikey! Bro! Control your anger. Don't do somthin' ya ganna regret." Raphs voice. This is all that go through to Mike in the red haze, he nodded and charged at Shredder once more.

He attacked with energy, precision, and anger.

As Mike and the Shredder fought Mikey kept seeing his older brothers struggle to move in the corner of his eye, he had to end this, his big brothers were dying.

At that moment he found a perfect advantage, Shredder was charging towards him. Mike was ready though, he quickly positioned himself.

Then when Shredder was right in front of him he took his hand, pulled it back with much strength, then when he was dazed for a bit Mikey quickly pressed on 3 different pressure points hard making Shredder fall to the ground.

"Wha- no!"

Shredder was paralyzed and would be for a good hour or so. He looked up at Mikey still holding a glare of hatred, even though he knew he was at the mercy of Mike.

Mike looked down and glared right back, "Next time you won't be so lucky, Shredder." Mike then kicked Shredder in the stomach, hard and walked away, towards his brothers who were now sitting up.

"You guys ok?!" Mikey asked, nearly sounding hysterical.

"Y-yea I'm good, just need help gettin' up is all." Mikey looked at Raph and saw how swollen his ankle was.

"Yea Raph, I don't think so. I'm going to call April real quick."

An hour later, after the silent ride home, and thanks and byes to April, the turtles were sitting on the couch looking at each other at times, then quickly looking down.

"So who wants to get patched up first?" Don said with a sigh.

"You, we Gatta take care of our brainiac first! Here I'll help ya." Raph said, leading Don to the lab.

Mikey knew it was intentional, Leo had not looked at him or anything of the sort on the way home or when they got in.

Mike looked at Leo who was looking off into space, he had to say something.

"Leo, bro I'm sorry about all this I ruined everything. I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to fix everything I-I-"

Mike's voice was wavering now.

"I don't know I just wanted to end it all. I did the complete opposite I ruined everything and I'm so so sorry."

Mikey had tears streaming down his face now, he bowed his head.

"I have failed this family and jeopardized our safety and-" Mikey was cut short as Leo hugged him.

"Mikey, stop. You did good, what you did was crazy and rash but none the less courageous. Plus you protected us with your life. None of us are mad at you in fact were just worried, you've changed. Why?"

"I just- huh...that night after the fight you guys made me realize that I really was acting childish and I just- I didn't mean to annoy you guys I meant to make you happy...but you told me to grow up and when I did I lost myself and...Leo I lost myself and I'm lost and I can't find myself again!"

Mikey sounded hysterical, the past weeks events were crashing down on him now, he burst into tears then fell to his knees. "I WANNA BE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER AGAIN!"

"Mikey?! Mike! Your fine! Mikey! DON! RAPH!" Leo shouted, he couldn't really move at the moment, his injures prohibited from doing anything of the sort.

Mikey wasn't really supposed to be moving either he was injured far worse than Leos.

"Mikey?! Tha shell?! Leo wha happened?!" Raph shouted.

"I-I he was apologizing then I said it was fine and everything then I asked why and...he freaked!"

"Shell... panic attack or...huh I don't know...Raph! I need you to pin Mikey down! He needs to calm down!" Don shouted.

Raph nodded then tackled Mikey and pinned him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mike chanted.

"Mikey! Mike! Mikey. Listen." Raph said surprisingly gently. "Ya ganna be aight Mikey, everything's ok now."

Mike's eyes came back into focus, his breathing evening out to normal again.

"Raph?"

Raph smiled and let go of Mike's arms, then helped him up, but as soon as Mikey stood he started swaying.

Leo and Raph both turned to Don and gave him a questioning look, Don went into doctor mode and helped Mikey to the lab slowly asking him questions along the way.

Raph then turned to Leo and sighed. "I'll patch ya up bro. Maybe you can explain to me what the shell is goin on...before I go get the gauze and all that jazz mind answering a quick question?"

Leo nodded.

"Aight, so did we get him back?"

Leo just gave him a look of confusion.

"Huh...did we win?"

Leo looked down, "We might have won the fight but we have a little more ways to go to actually win.

Raph gave him a stare that had a mix of anguish, sadness and rage.

"Well get him back Leo."


	9. Regrets

_**I don't own TMNT! ...This chapter I just kind of an add on I guess... had this idea while writing the last so...yep... it resulted into this... hope you like it!**_

"So Mike..." Don said as he began checking vitals. "Mind telling me what that was all about?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it right now Don, okay?"

Don gave Mikey a worried look.

"Just know you can always come and talk to me Mikey, ok?"

Mike gave Don a sad smile. "Thanks bro...and I'm sorry I put you guys through this tonight, I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Aw, Mike don't be sorry something in your mind told you to protect us, so you did."

"Yea well... didn't do a very good job."

Don looked Mikey straight in the eye. "Mikey. You fought shredder, Kari, all those foot ninja and three of the foot legion! You should be proud!"

Mikey shook his head. "No, it shouldn't have happened in the first place."

Mike could tell he was about to get a pep talk of some sort and quickly regretted his word choice.

"So am I ganna live doctor Don? Don't sugar code it! Tell it to me straight!" Mike said in a dry almost mono tone voice, Don chuckled anyways 'At least he is trying to joke again.'

"Well you came pretty close but we managed to save you in time, although you do have a few bruised ribs and quite a few nasty gashes that you will HAVE to keep clean and wrapped no matter what!

But other than those major injures... oh! Please keep everything wrapped even the little cuts!

I'm going to have you scheduled for once a week checkups for the next eh... month, just to make sure no infections have set in."

Mike groaned not only out of the annoying checkup schedule he now had to deal with, but also the immense pain he was feeling all over.

"Hmm? Oh! Jeez, sorry Mike...here" Don handed two little white pills to Mike. "These will help with the pain. Now go get some rest, and Mike... please just take it easy, alright?"

Mike nodded and went straight to his room. "Thanks Don." He called out.

"No problem... get well soon little bro." Don sighed.

When up in his room Mike immediately collapsed on his bed, he looked up at his ceiling seeing all the cracks in it ,he smiled a bit then grabbed for his mp3 on his night stand.

As soon as he turned it on one of his all time favorite songs came on. He closed his eyes and listened ,using the song to reflect back on the night's events.

**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me**  
**I remembered each flash as time began to blur**  
**Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me**  
**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**

'Gah... these past few hours have been nothing but a complete nightmare...can't believe we actually made it out of there alive... i'm so stupid!

Putting everyone in danger like that! Then I was selfish enough to just leave with a note saying that they might never see me again!

What was I thinking? Oh yea, I wasn't! Shoo, I should have got hurt more I mean I deserve it...making my older brothers go through all that...'

**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean**  
**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**  
**Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between**  
**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide**

'What was Don trying to say that it wasn't my fault at all?! Psh...we all know it was...Mikey screws up once again...not rare.'

**There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned**  
**There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow**  
**And the ground caved in between where we were standing**  
**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**

'I'm sorry bros... jeez...what is wrong with me?! So harsh and mean now... how did it come to this?'

**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean**  
**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide**

Mikey let one stray tear make its way down his cheek.

'I just want to be told that I'm ganna make it out fine, that everything is ganna work out just fine. Funny thing about that is...if anyone said that... they would be lying.'

**In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny**  
**And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide**  
**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**

'I should have never changed...I mean...I didn't even want to!

Huh... I don't even know what I want anymore...

I guess I want anything that will make them happy...I had this ability before...but I lost it and I might never be able to find it again.'

Mike let more tears fall.

'What am I ganna do?'  
...

**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean**  
**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**  
**Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between**  
**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide**  
**Across this new divide, across this new divide**


	10. Not Just a Headache

**_I don't own tmnt!_  
**

**Very short chapter? Yea...sorry...but I can safety say that the next chapter will be up very soon!**

'Aaaahhh!' Mikey shot up from his bed,panting. "J-just another nightmare. That's all...ugh what a headache."

Mike brought his hand up to his head then looked at his mini digital clock, his eyes widened.

"Wha! 12:00?!"

'I thought I set my alarm! No one came to get me up?! Huh...they probably don't even want to talk to me.' Mike drug himself out of bed and down the stairs, he snuck past Leo and Raph who were sitting on the couch.

'Heh...not bad... Don't even have to worry about Don he's probably in his lab.' As Mikey turned around he came face to face with Don.

"AAHH!"

Sure enough Leo and Raph came running around the corner, weapons drawn ready to kick shell. Mike sighed, "Uh... sorry guys...my bad."

Don gave a look of sympathy. "Sorry for scaring you Mikey I didn't know you would react like...that."

"What like a scared little baby?! Yea! I know, I'm well aware!" Don,Raph and Leo just looked at him in shock and concern.

Mike just shoved past them and continued on to the kitchen trying not to pass out as he walked. Only there did he realized what he had said and done. 'Ugh i'll have to apologize later.'

When Mike headed back up to his room he was stopped short by all three of his older brothers who were standing right in front of his room.

"Uh...may I help you?" Mike said trying not to sway.

"Um...yea...uh...well...could-"

"Huh...what braniac is tryin taking say is he's worried! We...we..all are." Said Raph shying away as well.

Leo limped forward. "Mikey, last night you showed us that you were strong and above all brave. What you did wasn't particularly smart but you saved us in the end. We're just scared that you have blamed yourself completely, and don't say you haven't...I've been there."

...

"Well!... You numbskull! Are ya even ganna answer!?" Raph was peeved now, here they were pourin there hearts out and Mikey wasn't even responding!

"I-I- just...just let me g..go in my room!"

"Mikey?"

"No! No! Just let me in my room!" As Mikey said this he began to sway.

"Uh...Mike?"

All of the sudden Mikey shutoff completely.

"MIKE!" Raph ran up and caught Mike.

"What da shell is wrong wit him Don?!"

"I-I don't know yet! Take him to my lab!"

As Raph layed Mike on the metal it only took Don 5 minutes to realize what was wrong.

Guys...he's in a coma."


	11. Comatose

**Alright... huh...short chapter...i know... sorry! I'm writing and editing and all that jazz... so...yea. **

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

"WHAT?!" Donny cringed as the sound of Raphs hand breaking as he punched a wall and stormed off.

Leo sighed shaking his head. "Don...what happens now? I-is...He ganna pull through?!"

"I-Im sorry... there...there's no telling when he will come to again...there is a small chance he might not come around at all."

Don sobbed and sat next to Mikeys bed. "I tried my best Leo. I did."

Leo put a hand on Dons shoulder. "Donny, it's not your fault, don't you dare blame any of this on yourself."

Don sniffled. "I...I could have done something more..."

Leo sighed. "Donny...there's just some things you can't prevent."

Don gasped. "Wait! How did he come down with this anyways?!...NO...He...He would have had to hide a very crucial injury...oh no... I must have missed something last night."

Leo looked down. "It wasn't your fault it's ok-"

"No, it's not...at all... that means that something could still be bothering him. I gotta give him a check up now!" Don declared as he started getting all kinds of medical equipment out.

Leo sighed. "I'll leave you alone then, I have to go talk to Raph anyways.

"Raph!" Leo called as he walked out of the lab.

"Raph?"

'Not in his room ethier...great just great! He left the lair! I better inform Master Splinter about everything first...besides Raph needs to cool down.'

With that Leo jumped to the first level and made his way to Master Splinters room, but as soon as he slid the doors open he heard a sob.

Sure enough there was Raph crying to Splinter, trying to explain what was going on.

Leo quietly slid the doors back and went to the lab to help Don somehow, but as he was about to enter he got an idea.

"Alright I finally figured out what happened apparently Mikey hi- Leo... what are you doing?"

"I'm just decorating a little so when Mikey does wake up he won't be to freaked out..ya know kinda cozy."

Don smiled, 'if I had to find a light side to this it would have to be getting the old Leo back.'

"That's nice... I can safely say that Mikey will recover... the only thing I can't predict is how long his healing process will take could be hours, days, weeks, maybe even years."

Leo and Don both looked down.

"Weren't you explaining how Mike got this to start with?"

"Oh! Yes. Huh...Mikey hid one injury last night...but this one injury happens to be the most severe one. Apparently...He hid having a pretty major concussion. What really got me wondering is that usually with such a serious concussion you black out...Mike must have suffered through it."

"Wow." Leo looked extremely worried now. "He...He is on pain meds now ,right?"

"Yes. Don't worry he can't feel anything...but he can hear. We could talk to him...it sometimes helps patients...plus...this will probably the only time he won't storm off or something."

"Psh...yea...so do you want first watch or-"

"Actually my son's, if it is alright Raphael would like first watch. I think he has alot to say."

"Uh...sure Master Splinter."

With that everyone left and Raph was the only one left, he sighed and sat beside Mike in pure heart ache over the past weeks events.

"Well where do I start..."

*Meanwhile*

'Ugh...My head...wha- wha the shell... happened?' Why am I being lifted? Jeez...I look really tired... wait... WHAT?!

How am I seeing myself?! Oh great! I...I wonder if I'm dead... no,no,no! I can't be...I guess I'm about to find out anyways..Mikey ran with his brothers as they ran to the lab.

Don Is hooking all kinds of cords and crap on me...interesting...ah! There we go. No...I'm still alive then how did I- I mean i'm outside looking in! Wait...Dons saying something...coma...I'm- I'm in a coma...ouch...dang Raph.

Poor Don...Huh! Oh no... this is all my fault! That headache...maybe I should have told Don about it...little late now. Jeez WHAT ELSE CAN I SCREW UP!? Huh...'

As Mikey listened things started going dark...then pitch black.

The next time he came to he could hear Leo and Don talk...something about talking to him when he was out.

'Huh...guess I'm still in a freaking coma...shell! I'm going to be the reason Dons ganna lose sleep...the reason why everyone will. I'm so stupid...'

As Mikey listened harder he could make out the conversation.

' So Raphs watching after me first? I wonder if he hates me for all this...guess I'm about to find out.'

"Well where do I start?"


	12. Big Brother Confession

_**I DONT TMNT!**_

Raphs p.o.v.-  
"I still can't believe that your in a coma...if we..I..had come to talk to you sooner maybe it wouldn't have happened."

Raph sighed.

"But you can't reverse time, if you could I wouldn't be beside of you right now. Making sure your heart monitor isent going to go off and only leave a straight line to remember you by.

Mike, I just- you are so special ,you are and we all think so. If I could take all those things we said to you to get all this started I would.

Just know this, bro... Mikey, your not a liability your not weak your not any of those things at all!

Your my best friend. My little brother. Your everything I wish I could have been, but most of all...your the strongest person...turtle... I know."

Raph tried to talk more but as the memories came flooding back to him about there bond and friendship he couldn't take it anymore.

He broke down, he cried and sat his head on the side of Mikeys bed. As he sat there more and more tears came streaming down his face, he watched the heart monitor that showed the unsteady beat of his brothers heart.

"I love ya bro. Come back to us Michelangelo. Mike. Mikey. Turtle Titan. Battle Nexus Champion...little brother."

Hours passed and Raphs eyes were red from crying. He had not dared to go to sleep in fear of waking up to find his little brother dead.

He jumped when he heard Leo's voice.

"Raph? Uh...if you don't mind may I watch over him?" Leo asked quietly, he saw the tear stained sheet of where Raph was sitting, and as Raph looked at him as of he where a ghost he could see his red eyes.

"Um...yea! Sure bro...here." Raph got up and let Leo sit in the small cushioned chair.

As Raph turned to walk out he was stopped short by Leo's words.

"Raph... he's ganna make it, keep your faith." Raph closed his eyes tight and let one last tear slip down his cheek.

"I know Leo...I know."

He then shut the lab doors leaving Leo to talk to Mikey.

"Uh... hey Mikey... Don told us that even though your...in a coma...you can still hear us. So...yea.

You shouldn't have to go through this, none of it. Huh...it's my fault though... I'm the leader...the older brother. It's my responsibility to keep you and the others happy and safe.

Guess I forgot about that responsibility...but not anymore! I'm here for you bro always and forever will be.

I should have always been...when all this first started I really thought that your attitude was for the best!

It wasn't though...none of it was...you weren't happy.

You not being happy turned you cold and that made you miserable I just- I just couldn't see that, AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!"

Leo smashed his hands against the arm rests of his chair. Once he made the out burst he quickly regretted it.

"That probably hurt you or something didn't it?"

...

"That's...that's what I thought...Huh...you know what the hardest part of this all was Mikey?"

...

"The hardest part was not hearing you laugh or talk.

You didn't talk to us or even acknowledge us. You just wanted to keep us safe, I respect that but Mikey you went the wrong way about it.

Plus you kept us safe before, you always did. I just hope you never forget that...I hope you live to never forget that to."

"Leo he's going to make it!" Leo jumped as Don's voice boomed behind him, as Leo jumped Don quickly apologized.

"It's alright um...so what ya need?"

"Well its been 2 and a half hours I just thought...ya know.."

"Say no more Don, here I'll just move and let you have your turn...wow I can't believe I've been in here that long! ...Crazy... uh anyways so uh yea!"

Leo then awkwardly exited the lab.

Don shook his head and turned to Mike.

"Hey buddy." Don said sadly.

"I don't know where to start... I-I just can't believe this is happening I mean...this ALL is happening. You being in a coma...acting so strange...battling freakin' Shredder! Plus trying to do it alone! It's all insane!

What scares me is...it's not like you at all Mike...at all.

I know where all this started from Mikey, the fight that night. You tried your hardest! You did! But we put you down and said it was all your fault.

Sure you were off task at times but you didn't like... suck! You weren't near that! Mikey we were just scared that you were so close to dying each time and that we almost didn't make it!

None of it was you fault...none of it. I swear. I hope now that I have explained it you will come back and make us smile again. Love ya bro."

Don wipped a tear away. He tensed when he felt the hand of his sensei on his shoulder.

"Donatello...you turn is done now. I have sent your brothers to there beds to get some much needed rest. Please. Go get some rest my son. I will watch over Michalangelo."

"B-but sensei cant I just-"

"No my son. You look exhausted, get some rest."

Don wasn't going to lie he was! So he walked of the lab and to his room mumbling about the newest rocket designs and what not.

"My son... I know you have lost faith in yourself and some in your brothers as well. You must understand that they are very frightened for your well being. In fact they have been ever since your strange attitude started. Please heed the words they have spoken today." Splinter sighed as he sat back and started to meditate.

'My son...please come back. Our family... is nothing without you.'


	13. Mikeys Back

_**I DON OWN TMNT!**_

**_Hope you like! :)_**

Everything was dark, that's all Mikey knew.

Then all of the sudden, like the first time, he was watching himself again.

The only thing different this time was that Raph was sitting by him, and talking!

As Mikey sat there and listened to Raph speak he couldn't help but feel sorry for his older brother.

The more he listened to all of his brothers talk, the more he regretted his actions in the past few weeks.

As Master Splinter finished Mikey slowly drifted back into the darkness of his mind.

He sighed, 'okay...how am I going to get out of here?! My family is falling apart because of me and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it!'

Mikey huffed.

'I wish I could take all that I have done back. I had no idea it caused them so much pain...no idea.'

As Michaelangelo thought more and more about the past weeks events and his brothers words he did something that he didn't even see coming.

Tears made there way down his face, he sobbed.

'What have I done? I'm sorry Sensei, Leo, Raph, and Don. If I ever get out of here I swear to you this... the old Mikey will be back. I promise.'

As he thought this like magic a huge bout of light came through and before he knew it he was opening his eyes.

Sensei's eyes widened he put his hand on Mikeys forehead.

"Michelangelo?"

Mikeys response was just a cough, in less than a second a glass of water appeared in his hand, he took a small sip.

"T-thanks Sensei."

Master Splinter smiled. "My son how are you feeling?"

"Okay, uh...where's the guys? Are they okay?!" Mike said trying to get out of the bed. Master Splinter forced him to sit back.

"My son calm down. They are all fine, I sent them up to get some rest. I will go get them."

"No! Please don't, let them rest." As Mikey said this the door to the lab creaked open, as it did three gasps could be herd.

"Mikey!"

Splinter smiled, "I shall go meditate now." He then looked at Mikey. "Seems you have much to talk about."

It seemed as soon as Master Splinter left Mikeys brothers started asking questions.

"Mikey why did you hide such a serious injury?!"

"Mikey are ya crazy?! Knucklehead! What where ya thinking ?!"

"Mikey what brought all this on any ways ?!"

As Mikey tried to answer the questions he immediately went into a coughing fit, it felt like everything was closing in on him.

As his brothers stopped talking and shouting all that could be heard was Mike's coughing and to heavy for comfort breathing.

As he tried to call Don for help his brothers started freaking out.

"Mikey!" Raph called.

"What's wrong with him?!" Shouted Leo.

"Guys! No more shouting! He's having a panic attack!" Leo and Raph both shut up immediately at hearing this.

Don turned to Mike once again, this time grabbing Mikeys shoulders and looking him straight in the eye.

"Mikey. Focus. Now take steady breaths easy. Eeaassyy. There. Now just talk when your ready. Don't stress yourself."

Five minutes later Mike spoke.

"Um...sorry."

The three oldest gave Mikey a sympathetic look.

"Mikey it wasn't your fault, you had just woken up from a 3 day coma. We shouldn't have thrown all those questions at you." Don said, taking a seat beside Leo and Raph.

"You guys...it's not your fault you didn't know I was going to react like that...I should have handled that better."

Raph huffed. "Mikey it ain't yer fault!"

As Raph said this Mikey had a load of memories rush back.

"No." Mikey said.

Time seemed to stop for the young turtle.

The words that his brothers had said to him and his promise to himself came back all in an instant.

He could hear his brothers panicked voices but couldn't react.

He spoke, he didn't really know if they could hear what he said, everything was numb. But he tried.

"No Raph. It is my fault, all of it is, that night that we had came home from the p.d. fight and you guys were yelling at me...I took it all the wrong way.

I understand now that you guys were just scared for me and wanted me safe. I'm sorry I made you guys go through shell before I could figure that out.

I promise things are going to change with me, it might take some time for me to readjust but I'll get there."

Then like that time caught up with him, as the world once again came into focus, Mikey could tell his brothers were worried yet relieved.

As he got feeling back he could feel pressure on both his shoulders.

He looked up to find Leo and Raph holding him down and Donnie on the farther side if the room, a sedative in hand.

"You guys...we're going to knock me out?" The pressure on his shoulders got lighter and lighter as he talked.

"Um...well..." Don fumbled through a mess of words before Raph huffed.

"Look Mikey we thought ya were havin a seizure, or somthin and...well ya know the rest."

As Mikey tried to get up he was once again pushed down, this time by Leo.

"Mikey please...seems like every time you sit up something crazy happens to you...just relax."

Mikey huffed in annoyance, then he immediately perked up. "Did you guys understand what I said at least?"

Upon getting concerned/surprised looks.

Mikey sighed and repeated what he said, he also explained what all he heard and how he got better.

Don rolled his eyes as Mikey explained how he got better.

"Mikey you couldn't have just gotten better by promising something, you see your brain must have miraculously g- OW!"

Don glared daggers at Raph as he messaged his now bruised arm.

Leo chuckled. "Its good to have- well...to be getting you back Mikey."

After about 2 hours of talking about how epic Mike had been when he took shredder down and all the little stories of how everyone felt and how they found Mike that night, Don finally shooed everyone away.

"Now Mikey if you need anything just push this button, ok?"

Mikey smiled and nodded, Don chuckled and left the lab, dimming the lights as he did so.

A few seconds later, right when Mike was about to go to sleep the lab door suddenly opened, revealing a concerned Raphael.

"Raph? Wha-"

"Jist shut it fer a second! ...uh...sorry gah... um...jist remember if ya ever get angry and just need to hit somthin ya can always come topside wit me and let out some steam. Aight?"

Mikey grinned. "Thanks Raph."

Raph rubbed the back of his neck then gently nudged Mikey in the arm. "Jist...get ta sleep knucklehead."

As Mikey turned over and shut his eyes he began to develop a whole new faith in his brothers and in himself.

Everything was ok again.

'Love ya bro' s.'

The End

**Well...done! Hope you liked it! Many more stories coming soon! Shoo. :P Also! Thanks to all my reviewer's! You guys really do motivate me to keep on keepin on, on these stories! Love writing for all y'all wonderful people. :)**


End file.
